Winter's Fear
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Musim dingin yang berubah menjadi menegangkan, satu nyawa haruslah dijadikan tumbal untuk sang pembunuh. Bisakah mereka menemukan siapa sosok misterius itu? #ChanBaek #BaekYeol. A/N : WARNING! GENDERSWITCH! FF ini dikonsep gory dan bloody, tapi mungkin masih harus mendapat banyak masukan karena terhitung ini FF pertama Huang and Wu yang gory and bloody


AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **THRILLER, CRIME**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL, OH SEHUN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **M** ( _with mature, bloody-gory, and violent scenes_ )

SUMMARY :

 _Terinspirasi dari The Oakland County Child Killer, menceritakan tentang suatu kasus misterius atas seorang anak kecil lelaki berumur 9 tahun yang berdomisili di Apgujeong, Seoul. Dianggap sebagai copycat dari kisah asli Oakland, sang pelaku diyakini memiliki kelainan psikopat sekaligus pedofilia kronis dan kejadian ini berlangsung selama musim dingin, menciptakan ketakutan tersendiri bagi pada orangtua._ _ **Winter's Fear**_ _, ketakutan pada musim dingin._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH AND A DEATH-CHARA FIC!**_

 **Hai lagi readers!**

 **Well, aslinya draft FF ini udah ada dari zaman-zaman Kai jadian sama Krystal (hiks, Huang and Wu sedikit tidak rela, tapi yasudahlah), tapi baru diupload sekarang karena keperluan real life author yang banyak banget (gak usah diceritain), kesibukan author sebagai palang merah remaja, dan juga kesibukan ngeblog author di banyak komunitas blogger aktif.**

 **Jadi, Huang and Wu mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, ya? /bow**

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf, Huang and Wu memutuskan untuk mengupload cerita ini hehehe. Genrenya gak biasa dari yang Huang and Wu sering buat (Adventure and Romance), dan semoga FF ini gak terlalu mengecewekan untuk ukuran FF thriller pertama Huang and Wu!**

 **Segitu dulu basa-basinya! Cekidot!**

 _._

 _-Winter's Fear-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

 **Apgujeong, Seoul. November 2015**

"Sehun, pelan-pelan!"

Seorang _yeoja_ berumur 24 tahun berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di Seoul Park, mengejar seorang anak kecil lelaki berumur 9 tahunan yang tengah bermain-main dengan pesawat kecilnya. Bocah lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu tengah bermain bersama _babysitter_ -nya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku mau beli eskrim!"pekik Sehun, membuat sang _babysitter_ menghela nafas berat.

"Kau sudah berlari selama satu jam dan hanya mengeluh ingin eskrim? Apa yang ibumu idamkan saat kamu dikandungnya, duh.."gumam Baekhyun seraya mengelap keringat yang menetesi wajahnya.

"Ayo, ayo!"pekik Sehun, kemudian menarik-narik _pinky shirt_ Baekhyun.

"Oke, oke. Tapi, jangan lari-lari! Aku lelah!"ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti keinginan Sehun. Sehun bersorak riang ala anak kecil, kemudian membawa sang _babysitter_ ke sebuah kedai eskrim kecil di dekat warung makan Seoul Park. Dengan riang Sehun memilih rasa yang sangat ia sukai, yaitu cokelat.

"Kau tidak bosan dengan rasa itu?"tanya Baekhyun seraya membayar pesanan eskrim keduanya.

"Tidak! Sehun suka eskrim cokelat!"pekik Sehun, senang.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar. Inilah yang dia sukai dari sisi seorang Sehun. Sehun yang bisa menghibur hatinya setelah lelah bekerja mengurus rumah besar sang majikan, dan Sehun jugalah yang selalu menemani dan mengerti dirinya. Ketika Baekhyun mengatakan lelah, maka Sehun akan berusaha membuatnya semangat lagi–terkadang mengajaknya istirahat dan bermain di tempat.

Selagi Baekhyun dan Sehun bersyukur, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang tengah ber- _BBQ_ bersama kawan-kawannya.

-XOXO-

"Mau menyaksikan salju pertama, tidak?"tanya Baekhyun, saat mereka tengah berjalan pulang.

"Mau, mau! Sehun suka salju pertama!"pekik Sehun.

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Sehun, kemudian mencubiti pipi gembilnya. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya beberapa tahun kemudian jika Baekhyun tidak berhenti mencubiti pipinya karena gemas.

"Aw, aw, aw!"pekik Sehun.

"Kau menggemaskan, sekaligus menyebalkan!"pekik Baekhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Biar saja! Sehun kan memang begini!"ucap Sehun, _ngotot_.

"Oh, _ngotot_ ya..."gumam Baekhyun.

"Hahaha! Geli! Geli! Jangan, hahaha!"

Baekhyun menggelitik tubuh Sehun, membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi gelitikan yang membuatnya tertawa lepas. Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti tertawa, melihat anak asuhnya yang semakin hari semakin menyenangkan.

"Sesampainya di rumah, kamu harus langsung mengerjakan pr! Sekitar jam 7 malam adalah waktu salju pertama turun, dan kamu harus sudah siap!"ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Sehun dengan mantap.

"Ayay, kapten!"sahut Sehun seraya berhormat ria.

"Aku gemaaasss!"pekik Baekhyun, kemudian kembali mencubiti pipi gembil Sehun.

"Aww!"

-XOXO-

"Tadaaa! _Chocolate pancake_ -nya sudah jadi!"

Baekhyun menghidangkan beberapa potong panekuk empuk dengan _topping_ susu cokelat di hadapan Sehun. Sehun bertepuk tangan riang, merasakan sensasi makan cokelat enak buatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum riang, ikut senang ketika tahu bahwa Sehun selalu menikmati masakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat salju pertama?"tanya Baekhyun, memancing rasa antusias Sehun yang besar.

"Asyik! Terimakasih!"pekik Sehun, senang karena mengingat momen 30 menit lalu ketika mereka di halaman rumah dan menyaksikan salju pertama turun.

TOK TOK TOK

"Itu pasti Tuan Besar!"gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu–masih dengan apron meliliti tubuh rampingnya. Baekhyun mengelap tangan basahnya pada apron, kemudian bersiap untuk membuka pintu.

CKLEK

WUSH!

Angin musim dingin menerpa, membuat Baekhyun sedikit memejamkan mata. Seorang _namja_ tegap berusia sekitar 30 tahunan masuk, dengan mantel musim dingin melekat erat, membungkus tubuh gagahnya walau umurnya sudah kepala 3.

"Malam, Tuan Park!"pekik Baekhyun, riang.

"Malam, Baek!"sahut _namja_ yang dipanggil _Tuan Park_ itu, kemudian melepas mantelnya.

"Sini _briefcase_ -nya."

Baekhyun meraih tas kantor dan mantel Tuan Park, kemudian menaruh mantel tersebut di sebuah gantungan. Baekhyun membawa _briefcase_ itu ke lantai dua rumah, sementara _namja_ itu melepaskan dasi yang melingkari lehernya.

"Ayaah!"pekik Sehun, terdengar dari balik dapur.

"HAP!"pekik Tuan Park, ketika menerima terjangan pelukan Sehun.

Baekhyun turun, kemudian tersenyum menatap pemandangan itu. Majikannya terdengar sangat serasi dengan anaknya, dan sesekali Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia tidak pernah mau mengganggu momen indah itu.

"Baek, kau oke?"tanya Tuan Park, membuat Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku baik, Tuan Park!"ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil dengan _Tuan Park_. _Chanyeol_ saja."ucap Tuan Park, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona malu.

"Ah, oke, Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun, terdengar agak asing di mulutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, kemudian menatap anaknya yang berada dalam pelukannya. Sehun tampak sangat nyaman, dengan noda kecokelatan masih berada di sudut mulutnya. Baekhyun maju, kemudian membersihkan sudut mulut Sehun dengan ibu jarinya.

Adakah yang menyadari perbedaan marga ayah-anak tersebut?

Tentu saja, Sehun adalah anak asuh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki seorang istri yang mandul, kemudian istrinya itu kabur dari rumah karena malu terhadap keluarga terhormat Park ( _author_ tidak akan menjelaskan rincian kisah saat istrinya ada). Secara tidak resmi, Chanyeol menduda. Alhasil, anak asuh dirinya dengan istrinya harus dia rawat sendiri, dan Chanyeol akhirnya merekrut seorang _babysitter_ muda yang aktif dari _job fair_ bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol membebaskan anaknya untuk memilih marga, dan Sehun belum bisa memutuskan sampai umurnya 17 tahun (untuk sementara dia masih menggunakan marga _Oh_ ).

 _Back to story_.

"Kembalilah makan."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menurukan Sehun dari pelukannya, kemudian membiarkan anaknya berlari ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah merona, kemudian mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita perkembangan Sehun hari ini, di ruangan biasa."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun–dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam–hanya mengangguk patuh pada majikannya. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusak rambut gelombang Baekhyun, kemudian berjalan ke lantai dua untuk ke kamar dan merapikan diri.

Sementara Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun harus kembali mengontrol detak jantungnya yang terus berdebar. Yap, Baekhyun memang menaruh rasa pada majikannya, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama 1 tahun.

-XOXO-

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar."

CKLEK

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, kemudian dengan sopan ia masuk ke dalam kamar majikannya.

"Sehun sudah tidur?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Yap. Dia kelelahan karena bercerita tentang kawan di sekolahnya."ucap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol senang mendengarnya.

" _Good_."ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka masih berdiri di situ dalam kurun waktu 5 menit. Baekhyun hanya menunduk, dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya cukup intens.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Ceritakan tentang Sehun."ucap Chanyeol, dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia membeku, ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol mendekat. Baekhyun ingin membuka mulutnya, tetapi terlalu enggan.

GREP

Chanyeol mencengkram lengan kanan Baekhyun, kemudian menuntunnya untuk bersandar pada dinding. Baekhyun sedikit gemetar, dan Chanyeol hanya mengamati _yeoja_ pemalu itu secara dekat.

"Se-Sehun baik-baik saja. Di-dia senang karena sudah diajak ke Seoul Park, da-dan dia _enjoy_ dengan mainannya."jelas Baekhyun, lirih.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, membuat _yeoja_ itu memalingkan wajahnya karena ketakutan.

"Tu-tuan Park, ke-kenapa anda begini?"tanya Baekhyun, gemetar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Baekhyun menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa wajah keduanya hanya sebatas lima sentimeter. Baekhyun menatap mata tajam majikannya itu, dan Chanyeol hanya menatap intens _babysitter_ kebanggaannya itu.

CHU

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit berontak. Chanyeol menghimpitnya ke dinding, membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menolak. Chanyeol menahan pergerakan _yeoja_ itu, membuatnya terkurung oleh otot-otot kekar Chanyeol.

"Tu-Tuan Park, sadarlah! Aku bukan istrimu!"pekik Baekhyun, terdengar panik.

"Lantas kenapa? Aku menyukaimu."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melemas. Chanyeol kembali menciumnya, dan kali ini tak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ketika menyadari bahwa tangan besar Chanyeol mulai meraba tubuhnya.

"Ahhh!"pekik Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol meremas buah dadanya dari luar _piyama_ -nya dengan keras.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, selagi Chanyeol menikmati leher jenjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memuja tubuh _yeoja_ itu, menikmati _kegiatan panas_ mereka saat ini. Sudah 1 tahun Chanyeol memendam rasa pada Baekhyun, dan saat ini adalah klimaksnya.

SREK!

Chanyeol melepas paksa kancing _piyama_ Baekhyun, menampilkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut _bra_. Chanyeol memainkan buah dada Baekhyun dengan agresif, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti berteriak dan mendesah. Kemudian, Chanyeol membanting tubuh itu ke kasur dan menimpanya selagi melempar semua pakaian yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun hingga polos dengan kasar.

Mereka pun melangsungkan _kegiatan panas_ itu hingga pagi, dalam banyak ronde dan cara, melampiaskan hasrat terlarang mereka.

Saat itu terjadi, mereka tidak mendengar suara tangis Sehun yang biasanya terdengar karena takut sendirian.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun terbangun dalam dekapan Chanyeol, di balik selimut, di atas kasur _king size_ sang majikan. Baekhyun menatap keduanya, kemudian merasa syok karena mereka baru saja melangsungkan _kegiatan panas terlarang_ tadi malam. Keperawanannya terenggut saat itu, dan Baekhyun masih merasa tertekan.

Baekhyun bangkit, kemudian meraih _piyama_ tak berbentuknya dan berusaha membalut tubuh polosnya. Baekhyun bangkit, tetapi kemudian merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku harus membangunkan Sehun."gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke luar kamar Chanyeol, kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Sehun yang terpisah dua ruangan dari kamar Chanyeol. Sehun biasanya belum bangun sekitar jam segini, dan sudah kebiasaan Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sehun, bangun. Sudah jam 5, waktunya mandi dan sarapan."ucap Baekhyun.

Tak ada jawaban apapun.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, namun kali ini lebih keras–mungkin yang sebelumnya masih agak pelan.

"Sehun, bangun! Nanti kamu telat sarapan!"pekik Baekhyun, lebih keras.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun was-was. Apa Sehun sakit dan dia hanya diam? Apa Sehun tidur pulas sekali karena kelelahan? Pikiran-pikiran khawatir semakin menerobos dirinya dan dia tak tahan untuk tidak menekan kenop pintu.

CKLEK

Baekhyun masuk, dan mendapati ruangan gelap yang remang itu. Baekhyun mengendarkan pandangannya, dan sesuatu yang tidak beres langsung menyergapnya.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan Sehun.

"Sehun!? Sehun!?"pekik Baekhyun, ke segala arah ruangan.

Baekhyun beringsut ke arah kamar mandi, namun Sehun tidak ada di sana. Baekhyun kembali ke kamar itu, kemudian mencari-cari ke segala tempat yang mungkin. Kemudian, ia mendapati jendela kamar Sehun yang terbuka, dan dia pun bergegas ke jendela itu.

"Sehun! Sehun!"pekik Baekhyun, di antara udara bersalju yang menerpanya–namun ia tidak peduli lagi.

Airmata itu menetes, dan rasa panik melingkupinya. Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar itu ketika mendengar teriakan histeris Baekhyun, kemudian mendapati _yeoja_ itu yang tengah menangis di depan jendela yang terbuka. Chanyeol mendekapnya dari belakang, kemudian membalikkan tubuh ringkih itu.

"Ada apa, Baek!?"pekik Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Yeol! Sehun!"pekik Baekhyun, tak bisa menahan tangisan histerisnya.

Chanyeol mendekap tubuh itu, menenangkannya walau jantungnya juga berdegup kencang. Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol, melampiaskan emosinya.

"Ayo, kita ke kepolisian."ucap Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

"Maaf, laporan anda tidak dapat diterima."

"APA!?"

Terdengar pekikan melengking Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Sang opsir kepolisian menggeleng lemah, kemudian menatap mesin tik yang berada di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi jika anda melapor kurang dari 1x24 jam, kami belum bisa memprosesnya."ucap sang opsir, membuat Baekhyun menangis histeris.

"Tapi anakku menghilang saat aku tertidur! Tak bisakah kalian melakukan sesuatu!?"pekik Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang murka sebegitu dalam.

"Maafkan aku, pak. Tetapi, kami hanya melakukan prosedur yang sudah ditetapkan. Semoga anak itu hanya bermain keluar dan akan kembali sebelum sore hari."ucap sang opsir.

"Anda gila, ya!? Jika anda punya anak umur 9 tahun, apakah anda akan diam saja!? Anakku tidak pernah keluar sendirian! Dia tidak mengetahui sekitarnya! Bisakah anda menjadi sedikit realistis!? Persetan dengan peraturan, aku ingin kasus ini diproses!"pekik Chanyeol, sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Tenangkan diri anda dulu, pak. Saya memang tidak dapat memprosesnya, tapi saya akan mengajukan kasus ini pada atasan saya. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan mer- _report_ -nya terlebih dahulu."

Sang opsir berdiri, kemudian meraih kertas yang baru saja di ketik kemudian segera berjalan cepat ke dalam ruangan atasannya. Chanyeol memukul-mukul dinding dengan frustasi, sementara Baekhyun sudah menangis terisak di bangkunya. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian membawa _yeoja_ itu berdiri dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sehun! Sehun!"hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Baekhyun.

15 menit berlalu, dan sang opsir kembali ke mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap sang opsir dengan cemas, dan raut wajah mereka sudah sangat berantakan. Sang opsir menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pak. Kami akan mulai memproses kasus ini. Anda bisa ikut saya ke ruangan interogasi untuk dimintai keterangan. Nyonya bisa ikut bersama kami."ucap sang opsir.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya bersama ke ruang interogasi. Setelahnya, mereka memulai proses interogasi kronologi kejadian.

-XOXO-

Pencarian mulai dilaksanakan, beberapa jam setelah sesi interogasi selesai. Spanduk dan pamflet pencarian Sehun disebar ke seluruh penjuru Seoul, dengan imbalan yang cukup besar–disebabkan Chanyeol yang merupakan salah satu orang cukup penting di Seoul.

 **DICARI**

 **NAMA : OH SEHUN**

 **UMUR : 9 TAHUN 3 BULAN**

 **GENDER : LAKI-LAKI**

 **TINGGI DAN BERAT : SEKITAR 8 FEET, 32 KG**

 **CIRI-CIRI KHAS : KULIT PUTIH PUCAT, RAMBUT PENDEK COKELAT, HIPERAKTIF, TERAKHIR DILIHAT BERPAKAIAN PIYAMA SHAWN THE SHEEP BACKGROUND BIRU LANGIT**

 **BAGI YANG MELIHATNYA SILAHKAN MENGONTAK KANTOR KEPOLISIAN APGUJEONG DISTRICT**

 **IMBALAN : $1500**

Baekhyun bersabar, menanti kedatangan tanggung jawab asuhnya. Chanyeol berulang kali menenangkan Baekhyun yang terus menangis, memanggil nama Sehun bagaikan mantra.

1 hari berlalu. 2 hari berlalu. 3 hari berlalu. Tak terasa, sudah 1 minggu berlalu semenjak menghilangnya Sehun dari rumah. Tak ada tanda-tanda Oh Sehun, dan sudah beberapa kali orang-orang menelpon dan memberi kabar tentang Oh Sehun–tapi ternyata mereka hanya menginginkan imbalan besar yang diberikan tanpa kehadiran Sehun itu sendiri.

1 minggu mampu membuat seorang Baekhyun menjadi sangat kacau, sama seperti Chanyeol yang tak henti bertanya kemanapun kemungkinan kehadiran Sehun. Para polisi bekerja keras mencari petunjuk tentang Sehun, walau pada akhirnya nihil.

Akhirnya, media cetak pun mulai meliput kasus ini, meminta Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan beberapa polisi berpangkat yang membantu mencari untuk diwawancara.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun! Aku hanya ingin Sehun kembali! Dia sudah seperti anakku, dan aku tidak ingin dia terluka! Tolonglah! Dia masih kecil! Aku sangat menyayanginya!"pekik Baekhyun, tersedu-sedu.

"Dia satu-satunya anakku, dan aku hanya ingin dia kembali. Berapapun imbalan yang kau butuhkan, akan aku sanggupi, asal Sehun kembali dengan selamat. Tolonglah, siapapun kau penculiknya! Kembalikanlah Sehun pada kami, dan keinginanmu akan kami penuhi dan kami takkan menahanmu di penjara!"pinta Chanyeol tampak sangat kacau dan putus asa.

Baekhyun–saking putus asanya–dia terduduk tak berdaya di hadapan para pewarta media cetak. Beberapa opsir wanita membantunya untuk berdiri, namun Baekhyun tampak sudah sangat lemas.

"Aku hanya ingin Sehun kembali! Aku ingin membelikannya eskrim cokelat kesukaannya! Tolonglah!"pekiknya, histeris.

Wawancara itu pun berakhir dramatis.

-XOXO-

2 minggu berselang semenjak kasus hilangnya Sehun dari kamarnya. Tak ada yang dapat memberikan petunjuk apapun, dan bahkan tidak ada bukti terkait yang dapat menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan Sehun.

Seoul Park hari itu dingin, dengan salju yang menutupi tanah-tanahnya. Beberapa penjaga taman membersihkan daun-daun yang berguguran, sesekali menyingkirkan tumpukan salju dari jalanan setapak taman tersebut.

Seorang karyawati dengan _nametag_ Choi Sooyoung tampak tengah berjalan melintasi pepohonan yang tandus. Jaket tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, mencegah tubuhnya mengalami kedinginan yang lebih menusuk.

Ketika ia melintas, ia melihat sesuatu. Di balik tumpukan salju dekat sebuah pohon _oak_ tua.

Dan selanjutnya, yang dapat didengar adalah teriakan melengkingnya.

-XOXO-

" _Seorang bocah lelaki berumur sekitar 9 tahunan ditemukan tewas di bawah tumpukan-tumpukan salju di dekat sebuah pohon oak besar legendari Seoul Park. Diperkirakan, mayat telah terbaring di situ dalam kurun waktu satu hari lamanya. Salju membekukan tubuhnya, mengawetkannya. Postur tubuh dan dari ciri-ciri pakaiannya, mengindikasikan bahwa dia adalah Oh Sehun, bocah 9 tahun yang sudah 2 minggu menghilang dari rumahnya. Keadaan mayat saat ditemukan adalah terlentang, dengan tangan yang ditaruh di atas perutnya, dengan luka memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya–luka penyiksaan. Polisi masih berusaha keras menemukan sang pelaku. Kini, mayat telah dibawa ke Seoul Public Hospital untuk diotopsi. Polisi masih menggali keterangan dari beberapa saksi mata yang menemukan mayat korban. TKP telah diamankan, dengan garis polisi yang mengelilinginya."_

Ruang otopsi tampak sangat sibuk, dengan beberapa pihak keluarga yang mengerubungi jasadnya. Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Sehun ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas, Baekhyun tak bisa lagi membendung dirinya. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Chanyeol, kemudian berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan langsung menuju kantung mayat Sehun.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"pekik Baekhyun, dengan histerisnya.

Beberapa petugas koroner berusaha menahan pergerakan Baekhyun untuk mendekati mayat Sehun. Salah seorang dokter forensik membuka kantung mayat itu, kemudian memperlihatkan keadaan Sehun.

Baekhyun pingsan seketika. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdiri, mematung, dengan kulit yang memucat.

Tubuh itu membiru, dengan bibir pucat dan mata yang terpejam. Tubuhnya masih dipenuhi butiran salju, dengan pakaian yang persis seperti ia terakhir kenakan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka sabet, dengan kulit yang mengkerut dan berat badannya hilang drastis. Tak ada yang mengetahui, apa yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaan koroner, ditemukan indikasi bahwa korban mengalami kekerasan seksual, terbukti dengan infeksi pada alat vitalnya. Kami berusaha menemukan petunjuk akan pelaku, tapi tubuh korban bersih dari sidik jari karena sudah diolesi minyak tanah yang dapat menghilangkan sidik jari."ucap sang dokter forensik dengan _nametag_ Kim Junmyeon.

Dokter Kim menghampiri Chanyeol yang mematung, dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir. Ia mengusap pundak Chanyeol yang sudah terkulai lemas, kemudian membawanya untuk menengok ke arahnya.

"Tuan Park, izinkan kami untuk membedah Sehun dan mengotopsinya, siapa tahu kami bisa menemukan indikasi keracunan."ucap sang dokter.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, kemudian kepalanya terkulai lemas pada pundak sang dokter dan ia pun menangis seketika. Dokter Kim berusaha menenangkannya, dan membisikkan beberapa kata penenang.

"Otopsi dia, dok. Aku ingin pelakunya ditemukan dan mati di atas kursi listrik!"

Maklum saja jika Chanyeol emosi. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam.

-XOXO-

3 jam waktu otopsi berlangsung, dan Baekhyun sudah diamankan ke ruangan lain dengan opsir-opsir _yeoja_ yang menenangkannya. Chanyeol mengikuti proses otopsi itu, dengan wajah yang sedikit ketakutan ketika ia harus melihat tubuh Sehun dibedah.

"Tuan Park."

Chanyeol menengok lemah, ketika menemukan Dokter Kim yang telah selesai membedah Sehun. Sang dokter berdehem, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan sedikit was-was.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang Baekhyun katakan tentang kesukaan Sehun pada eskrim?"tanya Dokter Kim, dan membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Dokter Kim tampak menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang tampak sedikit gemetar. Chanyeol menatap pancaran mata khawatir itu, membuatnya semakin was-was.

"Kenapa, dok? Ada apa dengan Sehun?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Berdasarkan hasil otopsi bagian forensik pada tubuh Sehun, telah ditemukan adanya sisa eskrim cokelat pada lambung Sehun. Eskrim itu belum lama, sepertinya sekitar 1 jam sebelum kematiannya."ucap sang dokter, membuat Chanyeol tercekat.

"Ja-jadi–"

"Ya."

.

.

"Makanan terakhir Sehun adalah eskrim cokelat kesukaannya, persis seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan di depan wartawan."

-XOXO-

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

 **BOCAH LELAKI HILANG DITEMUKAN TAK BERNYAWA**

 _Bocah kecil bernama OH SEHUN (9) telah ditemukan tewas setelah menghilang dari kediamannya di Apgujeong District selama 2 minggu. Sang ayah asuh, PARK CHANYEOL (30) hanya bisa menangis ketika mengetahui anak satu-satunya telah pergi. Pengasuh pribadi Sehun, BYUN BAEKHYUN (23) telah dimintai keterangan oleh pihak terkait, dikarenakan Baekhyun yang menyadari hilangnya Sehun untuk pertama kali. Saksi mata yang menemukan jasad Sehun menuturkan, bahwa sebelumnya dia sedang berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya di kawasan Apgujeong, ketika ditemukan gundukan salju yang tidak lazim di dekat pohon oak legendaris Seoul Park. Setelah diselidiki, gundukan salju tersebut berisi tubuh kaku Sehun, dalam keadaan tangan ditaruh di atas perut dan tubuhnya terlentang. Sampai saat ini, pihak berwajib masih terus melanjutkan penyelidikan, dan berusaha memperingatkan para orangtua untuk terus mengawasi pergerakan anak-anaknya._

Terhitung sudah 1 minggu setelah Sehun dikebumikan, polisi masih terus menyelidiki kemungkinan pelaku yang belum juga muncul. Chanyeol terus bersama Baekhyun, meyakinkan _yeoja_ itu bahwa pelaku pembunuhan Sehun akan segera ditemukan.

Pagi yang cerah, tampak terasa muram di Kantor Polisi Apgujeong District. Para opsir terus mencari-cari informasi tentang keberadaan sang pelaku, mulai dari otopsi jenazah hingga memanfaatkan anjing pelacak untuk mengejarnya dari bau. Hasilnya masih nihil.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"tanya Chanyeol, kepada sang kepala kepolisian–Kim Jongdae.

"Masih nihil. Kami terus mengerahkan segenap petugas kami untuk menemukan pelaku. Kalau dari analisisku, pelaku memiliki kelainan psikopat yang bersifat _random_ dan pedofilia kronis."jelas Opsir Jongdae, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baekhyun terus menunggu perkembangannya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya merasa bersalah seperti ini."ucap Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kabar _yeoja_ itu?"tanya Opsir Jongdae, diangguki Chanyeol dengan senyuman paksa.

"Baik. Dia mendekam di dalam kamar, dan hanya membiarkan aku yang melihatnya. Semenjak kematian Sehun, hanya aku yang ia ingin lihat. Dia tidak mau melihat orang lain, tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang antisosial."jelas Chanyeol, diangguki dengan maklum oleh sang opsir.

"Trauma. Dia mengalami trauma."ucap Opsir Jongdae, memberi kesimpulan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, kemudian menunduk. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan mendapati wajah berpikir sang opsir.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu kasus pembunuhan legendaris _The Oakland County Child Killer_?"tanya Opsir Jongdae, membuat Chanyeol mengerjap dan memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Memang kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar tahun 1970-an, jika aku tidak salah."ucap Opsir Jongdae, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal itu?"tanya Chanyeol, membuat Opsir Jongdae mendelik.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa.. ada kesamaan kasus dan cara membunuh antara kasus itu dengan kasus anakmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sang opsir berdehem, kemudian sedikit berpikir–berusaha mengingat kasus pembunuhan berantai tersebut. Opsir Jongdae menoleh, mendapati wajah penasaran Chanyeol.

"Salah satu kasusnya menyangkut seorang anak bernama Tim, kalau aku tidak salah. Dia juga sama seperti Sehun. Menghilang. Dan orangtuanya panik. Media meliput kehisterisan orangtuanya, yang meminta agar anaknya dikembalikan agar dia bisa memberi anaknya makanan kesukaannya, kalau tidak salah _kentucky fried chicken_. Ketika anak itu ditemukan, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"tanya Opsir Jongdae, membuat Chanyeol menggeleng.

.

.

"Mereka menemukan sisa pencernaan _kentucky fried chicken_ pada lambung Tom."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ini persis seperti kasus yang dialami Sehun saat ini! Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian menatap Opsir Jongdae dengan semakin penasaran.

"Ada dua hipotesa yang menyatukan dua kasus berbeda negara dan zaman ini."ucap Opsir Jongdae, kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Pertama, kasus Sehun ini adalah semacam _copycat_ dari kasus Tom. Seseorang dengan kelainan psikis yang sama, akan meniru mereka yang jauh lebih _bahagia_ ketika membunuh. Dia menirunya, walau tentu akan ada kekhasan yang berbeda antara luka pada tubuh Tom dengan luka pada tubuh Sehun."ucap Opsir Jongdae seraya menurunkan jari tengahnya.

"Dan yang kedua?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini yang paling menyeramkan, terdengar tidak mungkin, tapi takkan pernah tahu kebenarannya."

.

.

"Kurasa, pelakunya ada di sini. Dia sudah kembali untuk _berburu_ di tempat berbeda, dengan sensasi yang berbeda pula."

-XOXO-

Chanyeol mendekam di dalam _basement_ kantornya di kawasan Gangnam- _gu_. Ia menatap dalam diam meja di hadapannya, dengan begitu banyak potongan koran dan tali-tali yang disatukan. Chanyeol menatap satu _sticky notes_ pada puncak dari meja itu.

 _OH SEHUN_

"Aku tidak rela jika pelaku tidak ditemukan."gumamnya, dengan nada seperti menggeram rendah.

Chanyeol telah mengaitkan satu hipotesis dengan hipotesis lain dengan tali merah, membuatnya seperti semacam jalur _benang merah_ kasus tersebut. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, merasa sangat frustasi dengan segalanya.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, pancaran dendam tampak terlihat, mengkilat dengan sangat tegasnya. Singa dalam dirinya telah _bangun_ setelah _tertidur_ sekian lamanya.

"Akan kubuat dia menyesal telah membangunkanku."

Gumaman itu, terdengar lirih.. sekaligus mengancam.

-XOXO-

"Kasus ini benar-benar jadi momok mengerikan kepolisian kita."

Chanyeol dan Opsir Jongdae tampak tengah duduk di kantor kepolisian. Opsir Jongdae menatap Chanyeol, yang semakin hari wajahnya semakin kaku dan tidak ramah.

"Kau trauma."gumam Opsir Jongdae.

Chanyeol hanya mendelikkan bahunya.

"OPSIR JONGDAE!"

Mereka berdua menoleh, ketika mendapati seorang polisi yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka. Chanyeol dan Opsir Jongdae bangun, kemudian menatapnya dengan heran. Sang polisi sedikit mengatur nafas, kemudian memberi hormat pada Opsir Jongdae.

"Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Opsir Jongdae, berusaha mengklarifikasi keadaan panik sang polisi.

"Anjing pelacak kami menemukan sesuatu! Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sang pelaku!"pekik sang polisi, membuat mereka berdua tercekat.

"Apa itu!? Katakan!"pekik Chanyeol, kemudian mendekati polisi itu.

"Celana! Celana dalam yang dikenakan Sehun saat itu! Itu bukan milik Sehun! Itu milik pelaku!"pekik sang polisi.

Chanyeol terdiam. Sang polisi menyodorkan sebuah plastik khusus untuk barang bukti. Ia menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Setelah ditelusuri, celana itu bukan milik Sehun. Kami sudah mengkonfirmasinya dari pihak lab, dikarenakan ditemukan bekas-bekas sperma kering di situ! Mungkin itu adalah efek dari pemerkosaan yang dialami Sehun!"pekik sang polisi.

Chanyeol–tanpa sadar–meremas plastik itu. Dia menatap ke arah Opsir Jongdae, kemudian memberikan plastik itu.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah, pak! Kami sedang dalam tahap mengintai dia, untuk memastikan bahwa sketsa para _profiler_ yang kami dapatkan memang cocok dengan dirinya."ucap sang polisi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Opsir Jongdae terdiam menatap kepergian Chanyeol, kemudian menatap sang polisi.

"Sekarang aku mulai khawatir."gumam Opsir Jongdae.

"Khawatir? Pada siapa?"tanya sang polisi.

.

.

"Aku khawatir pada tersangka."

-XOXO-

NGIUNG! NGIUNG!

Suara sirene terdengar, bersamaan dengan para petugas kepolisian berseragam lengkap yang datang untuk menyergap sang pelaku pembunuhan bocah bernama Oh Sehun sebelumnya. Sebuah apartemen kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul tampak dipadati oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat proses penyergapan tersebut.

"Tim Alpha, menyerbu dari samping!"

"Beta siap di depan!"

"Delta, blokir bagian belakang!"

Seluruh tim penyergapan segera bergerak. Opsir Jongdae memimpin penyergapan tersebut. Dalam pancaran matanya, dia merasakan hal lain di situ.

"Aku ingin melihat satu kejutan."gumam Opsir Jongdae, membuat salah seorang bawahannya menoleh dan mengernyit heran.

"Kejutan apa, pak?"tanyanya, membuat Opsir Jongdae menoleh.

"Kau akan tahu. Aku hanya penasaran."gumamnya.

BRAK! BRAK!

Suara gebrakan pintu-pintu terdengar, apartemen kumuh itu pun menjadi sedikit mencekam. Seluruh polisi bersenjata lengkap bergerak, membuat semua penghuni lain merinding.

" _Tersangka ada di kamar 507."_

Seluruh polisi itu bergerak, perlahan namun waspada. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai 5, tempat dimana tersangka tinggal. Opsir Jongdae berjalan, memimpin pasukannya untuk segera mencari pelaku.

 _Kamar 507_

TOK TOK TOK

"Wu Yifan, anda tertuduh sebagai tersangka pembunuhan anak lelaki 9 tahunan Oh Sehun pada November 2015 lalu! Menyerahlah dengan baik atau kami akan gunakan kekerasan!"pekik Opsir Jongdae.

Tak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"Wu Yifan! Anda tertuduh sebagai tersangka pembunuhan Oh Sehun! Keluarlah dengan baik atau kami akan gunakan kekerasan!"pekik Opsir Jongdae.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dobrak."gumam Opsir Jongdae.

BRUAGH!

Pintu itu didobrak oleh salah seorang bawahan Opsir Jongdae. Mereka merangsek masuk ruangan itu.

"Ruang depan aman!"pekik salah seorang polisi.

Mereka masuk lebih dalam, dengan kewaspadaan masih mengelilingi. Opsir Jongdae menatap setiap furnitur rumah itu, mencari apakah ada yang dapat dikaitkan pada pembunuhan Sehun atau tidak.

" _Sir_."

Opsir Jongdae menoleh, dan salah seorang bawahannya menunjuk satu ruangan di samping ruang tamu. Opsir Jongdae pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah kuduga."gumam Opsir Jongdae.

Di ruangan itu.. tampak banyak sekali pajangan koran, majalah, _print_ -an dan senjata tajam dan api.

 _The Oakland County Child Killer_

"Dia adalah _copycat_ dari kasus ini."gumam Opsir Jongdae seraya menunjuk satu bahasan surat kabar lama.

"OPSIR JONGDAEE!"

Opsir Jongdae menoleh, dan segera keluar ruangan itu. Ia melewati beberapa polisi, kemudian berhenti di depan satu ruangan. Ruang tidur.

Dengan tubuh tak bernyawa Wu Yifan di lantai, bersimbah darah.

Matanya membelalak kaget, dengan kepala bagian belakang hancur oleh hantaman benda tumpul–menampilkan ceceran otaknya dan tulang yang berantakan. Punggungnya terbuka, menampilkan sorot daging dan otot punggung–sekilas tulang punggung terlihat–dengan darah yang belum mengering. Tangannya robek di setiap sisi, dengan jari-jari tangan yang hampir putus. Lehernya digorok dari sisi depan dan belakang dengan sangat simetris dan _berseni_. Kakinya patah, dengan patahan tulang paha kanan yang menyembul keluar, merobek pahanya.

"Dia meninggal belum lama."ucap salah seorang polisi.

Opsir Jongdae terdiam. Dia menatap mayat kaku itu.

TES TES

Beberapa tetes darah menetes ke lengan Opsir Jongdae. Opsir Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kumuh kamar tersebut. Selanjutnya, dia hanya bisa terdiam.

 _REVENGE_

Ditulis dengan darah.

"Opsir Jongdae! Aku menemukan ini!"

Seorang polisi mendekatinya, menyerahkan sepucuk kertas. Kertas itu kusam, tetapi masih bisa terbaca. Tetesan darah banyak di kertas itu, namun tidak ditemukan indikasi sidik jari pelaku.

 _Kepada Kepolisian Resort Apgujeong District,_

 _Aku merasa berterimakasih kepada kalian yang telah membantuku sebanyak ini. Darah yang aku tumpahkan saat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Jangan cari aku, karena itu hanya kesia-siaan. Kalian mengenalku, aku jamin itu. Kuberikan sang tersangka pembunuhan pada kalian. Semoga jiwa korbannya diterima di sisi-Nya. Sang pelaku mendapatkan balasannya. Ini hadiahku untuk kalian._

 _Note : Kepada Opsir Jongdae yang aku hormati, terimakasih. Akhirnya, aku bisa bangun kembali._

 _Kekuatan yang selama ini aku pendam, akhirnya telah bangun. Kalian tahu aku. Opsir Jongdae pernah membicarakan masa lalu diriku._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Anonymous_

Opsir Jongdae terdiam. Dia menatap ke arah mayat Wu Yifan dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menatap surat itu lagi, kemudian hanya bisa menelan ludah.

" _The Oakland County Child Killer_."

.

.

"Ternyata itu kau."

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

Daftar Pustaka _The Oakland County Child Killer_ =

mengakubackpacker dot blogspot dot com (known as The Babysitter Killer)

wikipedia dot org

kripikpasta dot com (The Babysitter Killer)

books dot google dot com (Jejak pembunuh berantai)

 **Howdy!**

 **Jadi, gimana readers? Author rasa ini kurang gory dan bloody, karena author memang memperuntukkan bacaan ini untuk SEGALA UMUR walau ada beberapa adegan yang memang tidak untuk semua umur (and yeah cerita ini lebih kepada teka-teki). Cerita ini fiktif belaka, tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan kasus asli** _ **The Oakland County Child Killer**_ **. Plot twist kurang greget? Memang segitu kemampuan author**

 **Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kebaikan Huang and Wu kedepannya, dan Huang and Wu kini mulai merambah jadi mystery and thriller-styled author! Dukung terus Huang and Wu, ya!**

 **Favourite and review, please!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
